


The Beginning

by starwarsbean



Series: Decisive [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Darth Maul x Original Female Character, Darth Maul x Reader, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Master/Apprentice, Sith reader, Smut, Tithea, ex jedi reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwarsbean/pseuds/starwarsbean
Summary: Nala and Shaak Ti are leaving the dusty moon of Tithea, when all of a sudden, Maul gives his signal.
Relationships: Darth Maul/Reader
Series: Decisive [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790482
Kudos: 10





	1. Leaving Tithea

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter of Part 2!

Nala returned to the base right on time. Everywhere she looked, there were troopers packing up tents, stacking boxes and cases. Nala slowed down as she approached ‘’headquarters’’ and parked her speeder. She walked in and saw Master Ti talking to all the Battalion Commanders.

Nala walked up as her Master dismissed the clones. 

‘’How was your last Recon mission, my Padawan?’’ Shaak Ti asked

‘’Good’’ Nala replied. Over the past few weeks, Nala had to do her very best to act normal, and not let her emotions overwhelm her. ‘’There wasn’t much out there, just a few locals and some weird plants.’’ The green Twi’lek said with a laugh

Master Ti smiled.

‘’We leave at 06:00 tomorrow. You’d best start packing.’’

‘’Yes, Master’’ Nala said, smiling and leaving the tent

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nala walked back to her tent, and did in fact start packing, but not to return to Coruscant. She didn’t know where she would go with Maul, her new Master, but she was excited. 

Nala packed only a small bag to bring with Maul, as the rest she would no longer need. 

She brought her old things out to the forest and hid them there, before returning to her quarters and falling asleep, dreaming of the future, and what lay ahead for her.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nala awoke the next morning and checked the holopad next to her cot. It was 03:30. The Republic would leave the system at 06:00. She got dressed, wearing the only robe she decided to keep. She smiled as she looked down at herself. The robe was black, and her lightsabers hung from her utility belt. Nala walked out, and started to help load supplies onto the Republic transports that would bring them up to the Christophsis.

She spotted Master Ti and walked over. 

The Jedi Master smiled as her Padawan approached her.

‘’Good Morning’’ She smiled as Nala put a hand over her mouth to stifle a yawn.

‘’Morning, Master’’ Nala replied  
‘’The last of the clones are loading onto the transports as we speak. We will take a Shuttle up to the Cruisers once everyone and everything is off the moon.’’ Shaak Ti informed her Padawan.

Nala nodded and the two watched as the last transport left the system.

The two moved to get on the shuttle waiting for them, when all of a sudden, Nala looked to her left and spotted Maul, crouching in the bushes nearby. Nala nodded and tried to contain a smile. He motionned for her to duck, and as soon as she did, he sprung out of the bushes, one blade of his crimson lightsaber aglow. Shaak Ti reacted immediately, igniting her own blue saber, and moving to combat the Sith Lord.

‘’Nala!’’ She screamed. ‘’Get in the shuttle and tell them to take off!’’

Nala slowly stood up and made her way to the Sith Lord.

‘’No, I don’t think I will, Master’’ She sneered, moving closer to the Zabrak.

Shaak Ti lowered her lightsaber in confusion and shock. She took a step back as Nala moved to Maul’s side, and he put a hand on the small of her back.

‘’Nala’’ She said in shock. ‘’What are you doing?’’

‘’I’m done with the Jedi’’ She retorted

She looked at Maul and he nodded, and all of a sudden, the Twi’lek and the Sith Lord sent a giant Force wave towards the Jedi Master, knocking her down several meters from her previous position.

Maul smiled down at his new apprentice and placed a hand on her back, and the two started to walk away from the transport, and the Jedi.

When suddenly, Nala felt her body jerk back. 

‘’Master!’’ She screamed, looking at Maul.

Shaak Ti had stood back up, and was trying to use the Force to pull Nala to her. Maul whipped around and without hesitation, used the Force to pull her back to him. Nala was stuck in the middle of a Force pull.

She turned around so she was facing her former Master, and used the Force to push herself closer to Maul, who reached out and caught her by the waist.

‘’Hold on’’ He growled in her ear

She clung onto the Zabrak, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Shaak Ti leap towards them. 

Maul extended one arm, and used the Force to push the Jedi backwards, and suddenly, Nala felt everything around her jerk, and she looked down at Maul, and realized he had shape shifted into his bat-like appearance. She clung on as she watched the ground get farther and farther, and with it, her life as a Jedi. 

This was it. There was no going back. And she had no regrets.


	2. Dathomir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maul and Nala enter his ship, and set course for Dathomir. On the way, things get a little heated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this chapter! I hope you guys enjoy reading it :)

To Nala, it felt like they were flying for hours. She watched as trees and dust flew by them, and finally, she saw a ship.

Maul landed next to the ship, and shape shifted back into his humanoid appearance. Still holding Nala, he gently placed her on her feet. Nala was glad to be back on solid ground.

‘’The Republic is going to be looking for us.’’ She said angrily to her new Master.

‘’Yes’’ He nodded softly, but with a hint of anger in his voice. Maul always sounded angry, but for some reason, tried harder to contain his anger around the Twi’lek.

‘’However, they will assume we’ve left the system, fled into Separatist space’’ He continued.

‘’So we won’t’’ Nala smiled

Maul looked up at her and smiled.

‘’We will go to Dathomir’’ He said

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nala followed her Master up the ramp of the ship. It was a Mandalorian ship, she noticed. But not the classic blues or yellows of traditional Mandalorian ships. This one was black, with a dark red, instead of light colours.

‘’Seems fitting’’ Nala thought to herself with a smile

When they got aboard the ship, Nala quickly realized that the interior and exterior matched. Even when Nala first met the Sith Lord, she noticed that black and red seemed to be ‘’his’’ colours.

‘’They are the colours of all Sith.’’ Maul said

‘’Sorry Master, was I projecting?’’ Nala asked sheepishly.  
Maul walked over and placed a hand on his Apprentice’s shoulder.

‘’Not to worry.’’ He said ‘’It was a valid remark.’’

Nala nodded, and Maul removed his hand and moved into a sort of chamber. He motioned for Nala to enter, and she noticed it was an elevator. A laser went over Maul’s face, identifying it, and the elevator slowly moved upwards. 

When the got to the top level of the ship, Nala saw that it was split in two. Maul put a hand on the small of her back and they moved towards the left side of the ship.

‘’Theses will be your quarters.’’ Maul said, as he pressed a button on the wall which opened a door, showing off a huge room.

Nala walked in and stared at everything in the room. There was a large bed, a bathroom, a closet, and even a couch with a coffee table. And, of course, everything was red and black.

‘’This is insane’’ She said happily. ‘’It’s so much better than the shit the Jedi gave us’’ She scowled.

Maul smiled.

‘’I will leave you to make yourself at home. I will set a course for Dathomir. We should arrive in about two hours.’’

‘’Thank you, Master’’ Nala replied

He smiled and walked out of the room.

Once he left, Nala chucked her small bag onto the couch and dumped out its contents. She moved towards the closet area and opened it, revealing a cloak and a training outfit which Maul had left for her. She smiled as she examined the cloak. It matched his. 

After about 30 minutes of exploring her new room, Nala made her way to the main part of the ship, wearing her new cloak. She loved it . She walked into the control room, where she found Maul sitting on the ground, meditating.

Since Tithea was so close to Dathomir, there was no need for hyperspace travel. Nala looked out the front of the ship and saw the large looming planet in front of them.

Nala sat down in front of Maul, and closed her eyes and began to meditate. A few weeks ago, Maul had taught Nala how to meditate in the ways of the Sith. She closed her eyes and let her hatred flow through her. Her hatred for the Jedi, her hatred towards the Republic, even her hatred towards the stupid battle droids.

In the Force, she could sense Maul. His presence was quite significant. All of a sudden, she felt him smile.

‘’What?’’ She asked with a laugh, keeping her eyes closed.

‘’Why do you hate Battle Droids?’’ Maul asked, clearly struggling to keep a straight face

Nala laughed and opened her eyes. She saw Maul looking at her with a smiled. 

‘’They’re loud’’ She said

‘’And?’’ Maul replied, urging her to continue.

‘’This.’’ Nala said reluctantly, turning around so she faced the wall, and lifting up the back of her shirt.

When she was 13, Nala was accompanying Shaak Ti to Felucia, when a Super Battle Droid shot her right in the back. She thought she was going to die. The medic told her that had the shot been two millimeters to the left, it would’ve gone straight through her heart and killed her.

Nala heard Maul quietly walk forwards, and she shivered as he ran his warm fingers over the large scar that went nearly the whole way around her back. 

He stayed quiet as he ran his fingers across her back.

Then suddenly, he spoke up softly.

‘’I can feel the pain you endured.’’ He said. ‘’Your first real connection to the darkside. You let out a wave of Force, knocking down the battle droids. You wanted them all gone.’’

Nala nodded, and he removed his hands from her back. She turned around to face him.

He was much closer than she thought he was. Their faces were mere centimeters from each other.

It seemed as if time stopped. Nala was closer to Maul than she’d ever been. He placed a hand on her face and she leaned in closer. Nala took in all his features. His deep cheekbones, his sharp jawline, his yellow eyes. 

Maul leaned in closer. They were about to kiss.

‘’Approaching Dathomir.’’ A computer voice said, and all of a sudden the ship jolted to the left, throwing Nala into Maul’s arms.

She looked up and him, and moved to walk away, but Maul held on, and growled. He leaned his head closer to her ear.

‘’You’re staying with me.’’ He said deeply.

Nala shivered, and looked up at him.

‘’Yes, Master.’’ She said, licking her lips just to get him going.

He growled and pulled her even closer, placing a hand on her butt.

Suddenly, the ship jolted again, and Maul released Nala and swiftly moved into the pilot’s seat and stabilized the ship just as Nala sat down in the passenger’s seat.

‘’No no.’’ Maul said slowly, reaching over and picking up Nala, and sitting her in his lap.

Nala turned so she was looking at her Master.

‘’What would it look like to my mother if we entered her Temple like this?’’ He asked, smiling

‘’What’s stopping you?’’ She replied coyly

Maul smiled, and ran a hand down her Lekku, smiling when she shivered, a deep sound emitting from low in her throat.

‘’Maybe next time, darling.’’ He said

The ship landed and Nala reluctantly stood up. Maul stood up and took her hand, bringing it to his face and kissing it.

Nala blushed as the Zabrak stood up and placed a hand on her back. They entered the elevator and lowered the ramp, then walked out of the ship onto the dusty planet.

Suddenly, they were surrounded with witches, pointing purple glowing arrows at them. Nala and her Master remained calm, and Maul used the Force to conjure a purple arrow. 

The Nightsisters nodded, and let the two pass. Maul and Nala walked into the Temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave feedback! Stay safe and stay sane!


	3. The Nightsisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maul and Nala are in the Temple of Mother Talzin and the Nightsisters. Nala undergoes a welcome change, and Master and Apprentice head off to South West Dathomir, in search of Kyber Crystals.

Maul placed a hand on Nala’s shoulder, and the pair moved forwards. They entered the gaping mouth of the Temple, which Nala remembered he mentioned belonged to his mother. 

The further they got into the Temple, the more witches they saw.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During their previous conversations, Maul had explained to Nala how he was born on Dathomir, and selected by a Sith Lord, Sidious, to become his Apprentice. Maul told Nala how much pressure he was under, because he was the first Sith to reappear in over a millennium, and how he battled two Jedi on Naboo, Qui-Gon Jinn, whom he killed, and Obi-Wan Kenobi. In the end, Kenobi managed to get the upper end and cut Maul in half, leaving him to die in the sewers of Naboo. 

‘’But I survived’’ Maul had growled. ‘’My hatred for the Jedi, especially Kenobi...’’ he hissed. ‘’...kept me alive.’’ 

Nala listened intently to his every word. Maul continued on to explain how he lived in the garbage, for years, and years, and months, and months, until finally, his brother, Savage, rescued him, and brought him back to the Nightsisters, and Mother Talzin. Mother Talzin gave him new legs, and he and Savage became feared across the Galaxy. One day, during his first Siege of Mandalore, Sidious, his old Master, came to Mandalore to seek out revenge. Sidious killed Savage, and gave Maul the chance to join him again, as a Sith Lord in the Separatist Alliance. Maul agreed, and decided he would look for an Apprentice of his own.

‘’And then I found you’’ He had told her with a smile.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Maul and Nala walked deeper into the Temple, Nala noticed a green mist floating throughout the large cavern. A large figure in orange robes stood in front of a large table, various bottles of coloured mists in front of her. She opened her eyes and spotted Maul and Nala.

‘’Mother’’ Maul said, bowing slightly

‘’Maul’’ The woman said in an echo-y voice. ‘’You were successful on your trip to Tithea, I see?’’ She said, looking at Nala

‘’Yes Mother.’’ Maul said. ‘’This is Nala Undarrie, my apprentice.’’

Nala bowed.

Mother Talzin walked closer to Maul and Nala. She looked at Nala, examining her.

‘’She is quite lovely.’’ The witch said. ‘’You were always very decisive’’

Maul nodded.

‘’What do you require from us?’’ Mother Talzin asked

‘’Nala knows what she would like.’’ Maul said, smiling at his apprentice.

‘’I see’’ The witch said, smiling at her son, and then the Twi’lek.

Maul bowed, and backed away from the two, moving away to talk with some of the Nightsisters.

Mother Talzin turned to look at Nala.

‘’Come with me’’ The witch said, placing a hand on her back.

The two walked towards another small cave away from the main chatter. Once they arrived, Mother Talzin flicked a hand at the door, and a wave of green mist flew from her hands, surrounding the door, moving it open. She mentioned for Nala to enter. When Nala walked in, she saw a large pot, and a rock platform, almost like a bed. 

‘’Now, my dear, what would you like?’’ The witch asked. 

‘’I hate how I look.’’ Nala stated simply. ‘’It reminds me of the Jedi’’ She scowled

‘’I understand’’ Mother Talzin said. ‘’Say no more.’’

And with that, the witch placed a thumb on Nala’s forehead, and she fell fast asleep, into a sort of trance.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Nala woke up, she felt really dizzy. Slowly, she sat up, and looked down at herself. She almost squealed out loud at what she saw. Her skin was red, with black tattoos. It was like the same as Maul’s. She remembered when Maul first told her about Darth Atroxa, one of the only Ladies of the Sith from the Old Republic. Atroxa was also a Twi’lek, and she had red skin with black tattoos. Nala thought the Sith Lady was fantastic.

Nala slid off the stone platform and stood up, walking out of the small room. When she walked back into the main area of the Temple, she saw Maul meditating on the ground. As soon as she walked into the room, he looked up. Nala smiled as she walked closer, gazing at the Sith Lord. He looked her up and down and met her gaze, a smile forming on his face. He stood up and walked over to her.

‘’You look so, wow.’’ He said breathlessly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Her Master leaned in closer. ‘’That outfit looks so good on you’’ He whispered in her ear

Nala blushed and smiled, looking at him, watching the way his golden eyes trailed over her body. Over the past few days, Nala had started to notice her eyes becoming more yellowed with each day. Now, as Maul had pointed out before they arrived on Dathomir, they were almost the same colour as his. 

Maul placed a hand on Nala’s back, and they walked towards Mother Talzin, who stood once again at her table, watching the Master and Padawan.

‘’Thank you’’ Nala said, bowing and smiling at the witch.

She bowed to Nala, then faced her son.

‘’You are always welcome here.’’ She said.

‘’Thank you, Mother.’’ Maul replied, bowing as well. 

She smiled and nodded, and Maul and Nala walked out of the Temple.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

‘’What’s your plan, Master?’’ Nala asked as soon as they arrived back aboard their ship.

‘’I was thinking of taking you to the cave where I found my Kyber Crystal.’’ Maul replied. ‘’After all, we need to replace theses.’’ He said, grabbing one of Nala’s sabers and igniting it.

Nala growled. Even though she still wore them and took them everywhere with her, she had stopped igniting her sabers. She hated the green glow of her twin blades. They reminded her of the Jedi.

Maul shut off the blade, and handed the lightsaber back to his Apprentice, who harshly grabbed the hilt and returned it to her belt, part of the new outfit Mother Talzin had given her. 

‘’ ‘m going to meditate’’ Nala scowled, and stomped off to her room.

Once she got to her room, she flopped down on the ground and finally let all her emotions out.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nala meditated for probably about 30 minutes. Once she felt like she could somewhat control her emotions, she sulked back into the control room, where she found Maul, once again in the pilot’s seat of the ship. He looked up when she entered the room.

‘’Better?’’ He asked

‘’Yes’’ Nala said. She honestly felt a bit better, but she still felt off.

‘’What is it.’’ Maul said, letting out a deep breath

‘’I said nothing’’

‘’Come here’’ Maul said

Nala reluctantly shuffled over to her Master, who picked her up and sat her on his lap, her legs straddling his waist.

‘’It’s my birthday’’ Nala said

Maul watched her as she tried not to look at him.

‘’14 years ago today, when I was 2, the Jedi snatched me away from my family and brainwashed me to join their army.’’ Nala huffed. ‘’They always said we were peacekeepers, not soldiers, but why did I have to lead an army? If I wasn’t a soldier, why was I a Commander? Everyone thinks the Jedi are the heroes, but they’re not. They’re a kriffing cult.’’ Although Nala was serious, she couldn’t help but let a small smile form on her lips when she said the last part. 

She finally looked at Maul. His yellow eyes were blazing.

‘’You will have your revenge.’’ He growled deeply

Nala nodded.

‘’I want to make them pay.’’ She said 

Maul nodded, and began stroking her red Lekku. Nala growled and leaned into his touch. The Sith Lord smiled as he continued to caress her head tails, his apprentice shivering every time he ran a hand down her sensitive Lekku. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

‘’Approaching South-West Dathomir.’’ A computerized voice from the ship announced.

Maul looked down at his Apprentice, whose head was now resting on his shoulder as he continued to play with her Lekku. 

‘’Come now, my dear.’’ He said, smiling as she reluctantly stood up. ‘’We’ve got some Kyber Crystals to find.’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it. You guys are all amazing.


	4. Crystals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nala embarks on a wild journey to find her new crimson Kyber Crystals.

Nala and Maul made their way out of the Mandalorian Ship, once again walking across the dusty surface of the dark planet. In front of them stood a tall, dark statue of a robed and hooded figure. 

Nala was too busy staring at the statue. She didn’t notice Maul had stopped walking, and accidentally walked face-first into his back.

She blushed and looked at the ground as Maul turned around.

‘’Sorry, Master.’’ She mumbled sheepishly

‘’Not to worry.’’ Maul replied. ‘’Stand here, next to me’’

Nala obeyed and moved over besides her Master. 

‘’Concentrate the Force. Let your anger, your hatred, flow through you.’’ He continued

Nala nodded and extended her hand, letting her emotions course through her. Through the Force, she could sense the cave shifting, as if it was opening. She sensed Maul lower his hand, so she did the same, opening her eyes. She saw that the cave was in fact open, a pitch black tunnel leading inside. 

‘’After you, my dear.’’ Maul said, smiling and extending his hand towards the open cave.

Nala returned the smile and boldly walked towards the cave. She could hear Maul following close behind her. Together, they walked through the long, dark tunnel, until they arrived in a large, open chamber, lit up by thousands of red crystal-looking lamps.

In the center of the room, there lay engraved in the dusty ground an intricate pattern of lines, and in the center of the lines.

Maul walked forward and stood in the middle of the puzzle of lines, motionning for Nala to stand with him.

Nala moved forwards until she too, was standing on the organized mess of lines.

‘’Let your emotions flow through you.’’ Maul said, closing his eyes, concentrating on his anger, and the Force.

Nala did the same, and she felt the cave shift and rumble. In the Force, she could feel Maul open his eyes. Nala opened her eyes, and saw three new openings in the cave.

‘’Let the Force guide you, Nala.’’ Maul said deeply

Nala nodded and closed her eyes once again, letting her emotions take over.

Suddenly, Nala knew. She opened her eyes and strode towards the second opening, the tunnel in the middle. 

Right as she was about to enter the tunnel, she stopped, and looked back. Maul was watching her, and when she turned around, Maul nodded. Nala nodded, and kept walking. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nala was now deep in the cave. She’d been walking for well over half an hour. However, she felt oddly calm, at peace. She remembered the first time she looked for her Kyber Crystals, as a Jedi Youngling. Back then, she was full of fear and nervousness. She really had no idea what to expect. 

‘’But now I do’’ She thought to herself, smiling coyly. 

The Sith Apprentice continued her journey through the cavern, until suddenly she stopped. Nala had arrived at a junction, split in two ways. She closed her eyes. 

‘’Let the Force guide you’’ She thought, remembering her Master’s words.

She kept her eyes closed, and walked forwards. She opened her eyes, and saw she had entered one of the tunnels, but which one, she was unsure. 

‘’No matter.’’ She thought to herself, and kept walking. This was the right path, she was sure of it. 

Nala pressed forward, walking for quite a long time, until finally, she felt it call out to her. Nala grinned.

‘’I know you’re close’’ Nala muttered.

She could sense her Kyber Crystals. They were close.

Nala kept walking. Ahead of her, the tunnel seemed to darken. She strode further, ignoring the blinding darkness. She could sense her Crystals. She was getting close. 

Finally, she saw them. Or, she thought she saw them. In front of her, two red beams, shooting out of the ground.

As Nala approached the beams. The closer she got, the louder the beams got. They were speaking to her. Nala was now mere inches from the beams. She extended her arm, placing it in the beam, and all of a sudden, she was lurched forwards.

Nala was pulled for what seemed like an eternity, until finally, she stopped. 

The young Sith landed roughly, flat on her back. Groaning, she stood up. She looked around. There was nothing. It was pitch black. Nala suddenly felt a wave of fear. She could be anywhere. 

‘’Failure’’ 

Nala shot up, igniting her lightsabers.

‘’Who are you?’’ She shouted. ‘’Show yourself!’’

Suddenly, a figure walked into Nala’s view, the green glow of her lightsabers shadowing the tall figure.

‘’You know who I am’’ The voice said

Nala took a step back.

‘’Master?’’ She questioned

The Zabrak Sith Lord stood tall in front of her.

‘’How did you get here?’’ She asked, lowering her lightsabers, but not shutting them. Not yet.

‘’You failed me for the last time, girl.’’ He spat.

Nala stared at him, confused and frightened, when all of a sudden, he ran at her, lightsaber aglow.

‘’Master!’’ She screamed. ‘’What are you doing?!’’

Maul ignored her, continuing to slash savagely with his lightsaber.

As Nala blocked his blows, she suddenly came to a realization. 

‘’This isn’t you!’’ She yelled, her voice full of rage and frustration.

Nala’s strikes became much more frequent, much harsher.

Of course it wasn’t her Master. He was outside, waiting for her. This was a work of the Temple, and whatever evil lay inside.

Nala could feel the thing in front of her weakening. She pressed forwards, her blows becoming stronger and stronger, while her adversary was more focused on blocking Nala’s strikes than his own counterattack. 

Finally, Nala got the upper hand, and severed her assailant’s lightsaber, and proceeding to impale him in the stomach. 

The thing in front of her disappeared into a wispy cloud of grey smoke. Still high on adrenaline, Nala didn’t even notice the two Kyber Crystals in front of her, fallen from the thing’s lightsaber. Nala smiled as she clipped her lightsabers back to her belt, bending down to pick up her Crystals, flipping them around in her hand, examining them. Even as she closed her hand, she could still feel the crimson glow of the small crystals. She smiled and started to make her way out of the cave.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later, Nala finally walked out of the tunnel, to find Maul sitting in the center of the mess of lines, meditating. Once Nala emerged from the cavern, Maul opened his eyes, smiling as he saw his Apprentice emerge.

‘’So?’’ He asked, standing up

Nala smiled, and dug out the two crimson Kyber Crystals from a pocket on her shirt, opening her hand and showing her Master.

Maul smiled proudly, approaching his Apprentice, gently picking up one of the Crystals and examining it more closely.

‘’Wonderful’’ He murmured breathlessly. ‘’Kunda Glass Crystals’’ He said. ‘’Very rare, very powerful.’’

Nala smiled at her Master’s delight, pocketing the Crystal as it was handed back to her.

‘’Come now my Apprentice.’’ Maul said. ‘’You must start the exchange of your Crystals.’’

‘’Yes, Master’’ Nala said, nodding

Maul placed a hand on the small of her back and the two walked out of the cave.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nala begins the re-crystalization of her lightsabers.

As Nala and Maul left the cave, they could sense it shifting, closing behind them, but they didn’t turn around to look. They both knew the cave was closed, just another rocky ridge to the untrained eye.

They reached the ship and entered, going up the elevator. When they arrived on the main floor of the massive ship, Nala nodded to her Master, before turning left and striding to her room, as he turned to the right and entered the ship’s control room.

As Nala entered her room, she walked by the floor-length mirror, and paused. She stopped for a moment, gazing at her lean figure, her long arms and legs, in her leather combat outfit. The red of her skin and Lekku made a beautiful contrast to the black of the leather clothes, and her black tattoos defined her skin, and the natural curves of her body.

She walked away from the mirror, sitting on the ground, and crossing her legs, unhitching her lightsabers from her belt, and placing them on the ground in front of her. She removed her Kyber Crystals from the pouch. 

Nala relaxed, and focused on her hatred. As she thought about the Jedi Order, her blood boiled. She was overcome with endless waves of rage, frustration and the need for revenge.

In front of her, she could feel her lightsabers floating, levitating through the Force. She could feel every bolt, every screw of the weapons, twisting, unwinding. Finally, she felt her Green Kyber Crystals, the ones she found as a Jedi Youngling. Once their presence in the Force became clear, her anger doubled, but she remained focused. 

A few moments later, Nala had successfully extracted her green Crystals from the hilts of her lightsaber, and was now focusing on replacing them with her new crimson Crystals.

Through the Force, she picked up the first Crystal, the larger of the two, and moved it towards the longer lightsaber hilt. She placed it strategically in the spot of her old Crystal, and began to reassemble the lightsaber. Once she knew it was done, she let it fall gently on the ground, and began working on her smaller saber.

The process for her second lightsaber was very similar, if not exact to the first. She removed her green Crystals, and expertly replaced it with the crimson.

Through the Force, she knew her lightsabers were completed. Once again, she gently let her smaller saber fall to the ground, before opening her eyes and standing up. Using the Force, she called both her sabers to her. She flipped them around, examining them. They were the same, but they felt different, more powerful in a way. She held them up, and ignited them.

Nala almost squealed with pleasure as she saw the bright crimson blades of her twin sabers. The power the Sith Apprentice felt holding her newly-crystaled sabers was indescribable. She shut off the sabers, keeping them in her hands, and rushed out of her room, into the large cockpit of the Mandalorian Ship. Like usual, she found Maul in the pilot’s seat. He heard her entering the room, and spun around, turning his chair to face her. 

He watched her with a smile. Nala was so excited to show her Master her new sabers she was practically bouncing up and down.  
‘’Show me’’ He said, grinning

Nala didn’t hesitate, igniting her sabers, and going over some of the training drills the two had practiced in the past few weeks. 

She shut off her sabers, noticing Maul still smiling. He stood up and made his way over to her.

‘’Can I see?’’ He asked

‘’Of course, Master’’ Nala said, nodding feverently and handing him her lightsabers.

He took a step back and ignited them, running through a training pattern before shutting off the sabers and flipping them around in his hands.

‘’Very well done’’ He said, smiling as he handed the lightsabers back to his Apprentice

‘’Thank you Master’’ She said, clipping the sabers to her belt, and looking back at the Zabrak.

Maul sat back down in the pilot’s seat, Nala in the co-pilot’s seat, and they flew off to another corner of the dusty Planet.


	6. Bats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maul and Nala are still on Dathomir. Maul teaches Nala how to shape-shift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy it :) I'm really excited for the next chapter!

‘’We’ve been on Dathomir for so long, Master.’’ Nala complained, sighing as they walked out of their ship.

It had been about a week and a half since Nala had had her new sabers, and Maul and his Apprentice had been to almost every corner of Dathomir, running through drills and exercises. Nala did have to admit that with every day, she could feel herself getting more powerful. 

‘’Don’t worry, darling’’ Maul said, turning to face her. ‘’I have a feeling we won’t be here much longer’’

Nala sighed and put her hands on her hips.

‘’Whatever you say’’

Maul threw her a smile over his shoulder, the two walked through the crooked, lifeless trees, until finally, they came to a clearing.

‘’Today’’ Maul said, stopping, and turning to face his Apprentice. ‘’I will teach you how to shapeshift’’

And at that, Nala watched as her Master shifted into his bat-like appearance. 

She watched intently as Maul flew in circles before landing, and returning to his humanoid form. 

‘’It is quite simple.’’ He said ‘’The first step..’’ Maul said, walking over to Nala. ‘’..is similar to meditation. Calm your mind, but focus on your hatred. You must focus on the one thing that gives you such hatred. In my case, it is Kenobi’’ He sneered. ‘’But for you, the Jedi Order.’’

Nala nodded, her mouth twisting into a snarl as she thought about the Jedi.

‘’Once you’ve done that, you must feel yourself shape-shifting. You cannot imagine it, you must feel it happening. Understand?’’ 

Nala nodded.

‘’Alright, try it out.’’

Nala shut her eyes, focusing on her anger, and feeling herself shifting. Her limbs began to tingle, and she concentrated even harder on becoming something else. Suddenly, her whole body jolted, and she shut her eyes to try to overcome the sudden wave of nausea.

But when Nala opened her eyes, she noticed she was no longer in her Twi’lek body. She had shape-shifted. She couldn’t see her whole body, but from what she could tell, she was a black bird of some sort, maybe a bat, like Maul?

‘’Yes!’’ Maul growled, shape shifting once again. ‘’And now, we fly. Try to concentrate on your balance. Be one with the Force.’’

Nala extended her arms, or, well, wings, and jumped up. As soon as her feet left the ground, she started flapping her wings, and was pleasantly surprised that she didn’t go crashing back down to the dusty surface. In front of her, Maul rose up as well, so they were level.

‘’Once you feel ready, try moving around, changing directions.’’ He said.

‘’Ok’’ She said.

Nala remained in the same spot for a few moments, balancing herself and getting used to the feeling of flying. Then, she decided she would take Maul’s advice, and try actually flying. She flapped her wings, and she shot up into the sky, Maul following close behind. When she felt she was high enough up, she decided to try flying to the left. Nala moved her wings, and tilted her body to the left, and easily began gliding over dust and trees.

‘’Good job!’’ Maul called out from behind her.

Nala cocked her giant head to smile at him, and turned back around.

‘’Oh kriff’’ She thought

Ahead of them lay a large mountain. 

Nala froze for a moment, until she heard her Master screaming to her.

‘’Go up!’’ He was shouting.

Nala snapped back to reality, and with two giant strokes of her large wings, shot up into the air, high above the rocky ridge.

When she finally found a clearing atop of the mountain, she gently flew down. When her feet touched the ground, she concentrated on returning to her humanoid form. The process was as nauseating as the first, but when the sick feeling finally left her, she opened her eyes to see Maul standing in front of her.

‘’That was fantastic.’’ He said. ‘’I didn’t expect you to catch on so quickly.’’

Nala, still catching her breath, simply nodded.

‘’You know’’ She said, her voice strained. ‘’When you’re actually flying, it’s Kriffing fun. But the shape-shifting part, not so much.’’

A deep laugh echoed from Maul’s throat.

‘’You’ll get used to it.’’ He said, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On top of the mountain, Maul and Nala had run through some exercises to make the transitions into the bat-like appearance easier for the girl. Nala could finally shape-shift without feeling so nauseous, but going back into her human-like appearance was always more difficult for her.

‘’We should return to the ship.’’ Maul said. ‘’It is getting dark.’’

Nala nodded. Her Master didn’t have to ask if she was ready anymore.

Maul shifted into his bat-like appearance and flew up. Nala followed close behind. She watched as Maul disappeared down the steep, rocky side of the mountain which she had previously scaled. She focused on her hatred, and felt her body tingling, before she shot up into the air, and followed her Master down the side of the mountain.

She quickly caught up to him.  
‘’Race you back to the ship!’’ She called to her Master as she sped up, flying quickly.

Maul chuckled and instantly doubled his speed, passing Nala.

Nala flew at full speed, but still, Maul arrived at the ship first.

‘’Beat you.’’ He growled gently when she landed.

‘’You have more experience’’ She spat back

Maul smiled and rolled his eyes, placing a hand on her back, and the two walked into the ship.


	7. Serenno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nala and Maul recieve a transmission from Lord Sidious.

Maul and Nala walked into the ship’s control room, and sat down in their respective seats. Sitting quietly, Nala watched as Maul pressed a few buttons until finally she broke the silence.

‘’Master,’’ She started. ‘’When are we leaving Dathomir.’’ She asked, exasperated. ‘’Like I know it’s your home planet and everything but we’ve been here for over two months. Why not go somewhere else? We have the option to. I doubt the Jedi will still be looking for me’’ She said, rolling her eyes.

Maul spun his chair to face her, and opened his mouth to speak, when all of a sudden, the holo-transmitter beeped, signalling an incoming transition.

‘’Incoming transition’’ The computerized voice announced.

Maul swivelled in his chair, and pressed accept. A life sized transmission of Darth Sidious appeared, and Nala and Maul immediately stood up, bowing their heads.

Nala had met the Sith Lord a few times on previous holo-transmissions, but had never met him in real life. 

‘’My Lord’’ Maul and Nala said in synch.

‘’Lord Maul’’ Sidious said, looking at Maul, before turning his gaze to Nala. ‘’And young Undarrie.’’ He said, grinning slyly from beneath his cloak. 

Maul and Nala nodded.

‘’Lord Maul, I am sure you are aware of the Separatist Alliance meeting five rotations from now?’’ He snarled.

‘’Yes, my Lord.’’ Maul said. ‘’Nala and I will arrive on Serenno in two rotations. We’ve been on Dathomir for.. some time…’’ Maul struggled to contain a grin, looking at Nala. ‘’...and I think Nala and I would both appreciate a change of scenery.’’

Nala almost rolled her eyes. Of kriffing course she would appreciate a change of scenery!

‘’I will inform Count Dooku of your, much anticipated arrival.’’

‘’Thank you, my Lord’’ Maul said

Maul looked at his Apprentice.

‘’We shall see you soon, my Lord’’ Nala said

‘’Indeed’’ Sidious replied. ‘’I look forward to meeting you in person.’’

Nala smiled, bowing her head. Sidious nodded, before nodding at Maul.

The transmitter shut off, and Nala sunk back into her chair.

‘’Master!’’ She growled angrily. ‘’You knew about this. Why didn’t you tell me?’’

‘’Nala, darling, I wanted to surprise you, but Sidious’ transmission ruined that’’ He snarled

‘’At least we’re finally leaving this dustball.’’ She huffed. ‘’I’ve got dirt on every part of me.’’

Maul grinned coyly, and sat down in the pilot’s seat. 

‘’Set a course for Serenno’’ He said to the voice-automated NAVA computer.

The two sat in silence for a few moments, before Nala abruptly got up, and moved towards the door

‘’Bye’’ She snarled

‘’Nala, sweetheart’’ Maul said, standing up and grabbing her wrist.

‘’What’’ She said flatly.

‘’I love it when you’re angry, but not when you’re angry at me’’ He growled

‘’ ‘m not angry at you’’ Nala said, pulling against Maul, trying to leave the room.

‘’Yes you are’’ He replied, not letting go. ‘’You’re not very good at shielding your emotions.’’

Nala rolled her eyes, once again pulling against Maul’s grasp.

‘’Master’’ She growled. ‘’What do you want’’

Maul didn’t say anything, but pulled his Apprentice closer to him. He brought her hand to his face, and gently kissed it, looking up at her with a coy grin. 

It took all Nala had not to smile. She pretended to be annoyed, once again trying to leave the room, but silently praying Maul would convince her to stay. 

To enhance her annoyed look, she rolled her eyes, once again pulling against Maul’s strong grasp.

But just as she hoped, Maul refused to let her go. He slowly pulled her closer to him, until he had his hands resting on her waist.

‘’You know what I want’’ He said, bringing his head to her ear and whispering gently.

Nala shivered.

‘’I’ve seen the way you think of me.’’ Maul growled into her ear. ‘’At night, when you’re asleep, you project your dreams. I always told you you weren’t good at shielding your thoughts.’’

‘’What if I wasn't shielding my thoughts and emotions on purpose?’’ Nala sassed, emboldened. 

Maul growled, nipping at her ear. His hands moved from her waist to her butt, and she let out a deep growl.

Maul stopped and looked at her, smiling, before moving to her neck and aggressively biting the skin. She grabbed at the horns protruding his head, stroking the base of them. For Zabraks, their horns were as sensitive as her Lekku.

Maul growled, and suddenly picked Nala up, her legs straddling his waist.

‘’The cockpit is no place for this type of, activity’’ He sneered

Maul carried Nala to his room, which she noticed, was larger than her own. Even though they were the only ones on the ship, Maul waited until the door was closed, then pushed Nala up against the wall, so their faces were level.

‘’I’ve waited so long to do this.’’ He growled, suddenly closing the space between them with a searing kiss.

At first, Nala was shocked, but she quickly reacted, locking her lips to Maul’s. He clamped his teeth onto her bottom lip, causing her to squeal out, and he took the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth. She growled into his mouth as he re-positioned his hands, giving her butt a squeeze. Through their kiss, she could feel him grinning. 

Nala moved her hands to the base of his horns, stroking them lightly, causing him to growl. She smiled, satisfied, until he pulled away, looking at her intently, his golden eyes blown full with lust. 

‘’You think you can get away with anything, now can you?’’ He growled into her ear

Nala shivered, before reaching for his horns once again, but before she could reach them, he abruptly pulled his head away.

‘’No, no no’’ He said slowly, quickly grabbing her hand.

Hands still resting on her butt, he picked her up, moving her and placing her down on his bed.

She sat up as he walked away.

‘’No no’’ He said, walking besides the bed. ‘’You stay there’’

‘’What if I don’t want to?’’ Nala sassed.

‘’Then I will have to punish you.’’ Maul growled, placing a knee on the bed and leaning over Nala.

Nala took advantage of his vulnerability, sitting up and kissing him. He aggressively pushed her back down into the bed, locking his lips with hers.

Maul moved his hand to one of Nala’s Lekku, running his hand up and down it gently, causing Nala to shiver, and moan into his mouth.

Maul moved back, continuing to stroke her Lekku, and watching with a satisfied grin as she melted into his touch. 

For a moment, Maul stopped playing with her Lekku, causing her to whine out.

‘’Don’t worry, sweetheart.’’ He said as he stood up. ‘’I’m coming back.’’

Nala watched as Maul walked around the bed, playing with the buttons on his tunic, before finally taking it off. Nala gazed at his toned chest and his muscled arms.  
‘’It’s rude to stare’’ He said coyly

Nala growled and rushed over, grabbing Maul and throwing him onto the bed, before proceeding to straddle his waist, facing him.

‘’I don’t care if I’m being rude’’ She said, a deep moan leaving her throat as he brought one of her Lekku to his mouth, and gently biting down on it. 

She shivered and growled as he placed a hand to her clothed clit, gently rubbing circles through the fabric. She moaned lightly as she ground down on his fingers.

‘’Patience, pretty girl’’ He said, taking his hand away, causing Nala to whine at the loss of contact.

Nala nodded, her eyes blown full with lust. She started fumbling with the zipper on the front of her leather top. Finally, she unzipped her top and threw it on the ground next to Maul’s tunic.

Maul watched as she ran a hand over her bra, rolling her body towards Maul. Annoyed at his lack of movement, she grabbed his hand and placed it on her clothed breasts. He smiled as he started palming her breast. He reached behind her back and unclipped her bra, pausing for a moment to stare at her bare chest, before placing a kiss on her neck and slowly making his way down.

‘’I thought you said it was rude to stare’’ Nala sassed

‘’I decided to take a page out of your book’’ He replied, grinning 

She watched as he placed his mouth on one of her nipples, gently biting and running his tongue over it, before giving the other one the same treatment.

Maul picked up Nala, moving her off his lap so she was lying flat on her back, before crawling on top of her, and kissing her lips. Nala felt him shiver as she bit his lower lip, and she growled as he left a trail of kisses all the way down to her pants.

‘’You look so pretty in these’’ He said, fingering the waistband. ‘’I can only imagine how pretty you’ll look without them’’ He sneered

Nala shivered, and bucked her hips up. 

‘’Oh sweetheart’’ Maul said, holding her hips down. ‘’Not very patient, are we?’’

Nala growled as Maul slowly rolled her pants down her legs.

‘’Hurry up’’ She whined impatiently

Maul laughed, the sound echoing deep in his throat.

‘’Remember what I said about patience, Princess.’’

Nala whined.

Eventually, Maul tossed Nala’s pants on the growing pile of clothes already on the floor, before turning around and gazing at her.

‘’So pretty’’ He mumbled. ‘’All laid out like this for me.’’

He leaned down and they kissed. Running his hands all over her body, he slowly grazed his fingers along her inner thighs, and she shivered, bucking her hips up. He smiled, backing away from the kiss and tracing the black tattoos that painted her body with his tongue all the way down to her thighs. Still tracing her tattoos, he ran his thumb over her throbbing clit, and Nala let out a moan.

Maul continued to rub circles with his thumb, watching with a pleased smile as Nala writhed in front of him.

‘’Please’’ She whined as he continued to tease her

‘’Please what, sweetheart?’’ He asked innocently. ‘’Use your words’’

‘’Please fuck me’’ She replied breathlessly.

‘’That’s more like it’’ Maul said, abruptly inserting a long finger through her folds.

Nala moaned, bucking her hips.

‘’So pretty’’ Maul muttered as he inserted a second finger in her wet clit.

Maul picked her up, settling her on his fingers so that she was in a sitting position. Nala swayed her hips, grinding down on his fingers, moaning at the contact, Maul watching her with a coy grin. 

‘’Such a good girl’’ He whispered. ‘’You’re doing so good, darling’’

Maul felt Nala fluttering, her walls clamping down on his fingers. He pumped his fingers inside her, and she moaned, her juices suddenly coating his fingers. Heat searing through her body, she let out a series of moans. He grinned as he removed his fingers, bringing them to his mouth and licking them clean.

She watched him, heat pooling in her lower stomach as her clit throbbed. Maul sat, watching her, anticipating her next move. Finally, when Nala realized he wasn’t going to do anything, she brought a hand between her thighs, stroking her clit with one hand, toying with her breasts with the other. Maul watched her with a sly grin, before he finally grabbed her hands, pinning them over her head, and he moved his head between her legs, lapping her clit with his tongue. Nala moaned, squeezing her legs around his head.

‘’Watch the horns, sweetheart’’ He growled, the sound reverberating in between her legs.

Nala whined, stretching her legs a bit. 

Maul continued to please her with his tongue, until finally, he felt her shaking.

‘’Good girl’’ He said. ‘’I know you’re close’’ 

Through the Force, he could feel her nod, and for the second time, he felt her walls clamping around his tongue. He started sucking, still playing at her with his tongue, as she released, her juices coating his tongue. He smiled as he sat up to look at her. She grinned as he kissed her. She could taste herself on his mouth.

Finally, Maul stood up and made his way to his bathroom, returning with a warm cloth.

‘’You made quite the mess’’ He snarled softly.

Nala grinned as he wiped her legs with the cloth.

He threw the cloth in the pile of clothes next to the bed, and threw her one of his shirts, which she put on. She smiled as she noticed the shirt went well past her knees. She watched him as he changed out of his day clothes, and made his way back over to the bed, moving the covers and getting in. He grabbed Nala and held her close to him. She could hear the beat of his hearts, and drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter took me so long. It was my first time writing smut and it was considerably harder to write, because Maul lost the lower half of his body haha. Anyways I hope you enjoyed! I'm really really excited for the next chapters, they're gonna be pretty cool imo!


	8. Orbiting Serenno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nala wakes up the morning of their arrival on Serenno. The two are scheduled to arrive that afternoon, and spend the day preparing for an important conference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is gonna be the last chapter for this part of the series. Hopefully I will have the next part of the story up sometime in the next few days :)

Nala awoke the next morning, and panicked, realizing she wasn’t in her room. Slowly, she remembered the previous night’s, activities, with Maul and she smiled. He must’ve already woken up, because he wasn’t in the room. Nala stood up and stretched, walking barefoot into the ship’s cockpit, wearing only the oversized shirt Maul had given her. 

When she arrived in the cockpit, she found Maul sitting in his usual spot. He swiveled his chair and smiled as he saw her entering the room. She returned the smile as he stood up and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. Nala smiled at the gentle gesture.

Suddenly, Maul picked her up, and made his way back to his chair, where he sat down, laying her across his lap. She smiled as she held onto his neck.  
‘’How are you feeling’’ He asked, his brow furrowed with concern.

‘’Really good’’ She smiled, gently kissing his lips.

He smiled as she pulled away.

‘’We arrive on Serenno this afternoon’’ He announced

Nala nodded, crooking her head to look out of the large window at the front of the cockpit, admiring the various shades of hyperspace-blue whizzing by them. 

After a few moments, she turned her head back around, watching Maul as he absent-mindedly stroked her Lekku gently. She rested her head on his shoulder, and gently stroked his horns.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two stayed like that for quite some time, when finally, Nala announced she wanted to run through some drills before they arrived on Serenno.

Maul agreed, and the two got up, Nala making her way to her room to put on some decent clothes. 

She met Maul in the ship’s large training room, which consisted of a matted floor, and various obstacles protruding from the walls, floor, and roof, which could be retracted at any time. 

Maul pressed a button on the wall and the obstacles sunk into their respective walls, being replaced with padded surfaces.

‘’Lightsaber combat, and then obstacle training?’’ Nala asked

Maul nodded, stretching his limbs, then igniting his saber. Nala did the same.

Suddenly, Maul ran forwards, slashing his saber violently. Nala dodged and blocked all his hits, abruptly jumping into the air and delivering an unexpected kick to his stomach. He momentarily lost his balance, and Nala used this to her advantage, her blows with her sabers becoming more frequent, more violent. However, Maul recovered fast, and eventually got the upper hand. 

Nala refused to give up. A strong and cunning warrior, she performed a few flips, vaulting off the wall and landed right behind Maul, quickly knocking out his feet, and watching happily as he fell to the floor. He looked up, seeing the crimson blades of his Apprentice’s sabers on either side of his neck. He was trapped. 

‘’Yield!’’ Nala exclaimed  
Maul smiled, and suddenly brought his metal legs up to his waist, delivering a solid kick to Nala’s stomach. She flew back, landing on her back, and found herself pinned between Maul and his lightsaber, her own sabers knocked out of her hands. 

‘’Yield’’ He said simply.

She growled, and a frown formed on her face. 

Maul shut his lightsaber, extending a hand, and helping Nala to her feet.

She called her lightsabers to her with the Force as Maul spoke.

‘’Never give up your defensive’’ He said. ‘’Even if you think you’ve got the upper hand, your overconfidence could give your opponent an advantage.’’

Nala nodded, regaining her breath.

‘’Obstacle training?’’ Maul asked

‘’Sure’’ Nala said, moving over and pressing a button on the wall. Suddenly, all the obstacles Maul had previously closed sprung back out.

Nala left her sabers at the base of the wall, and suddenly ran forward, ducking all the laser blasts coming out of the wall. She vaulted over a ‘’wall’’ and continued to run, dodging the stun blasts. She climbed up a tower, and using the Force to call her sabers to her, she remained on top of the platform, deflecting all the bolts flying at her. She shot the blasts back at their respective guns, temporarily disabling them. Finally, she managed to disable all the guns, and she vaulted off of the platform, walking back to her Master.

‘’Impressive’’ He said, nodding.

Nala smiled.

‘’Two hours until arrival on Serenno’’ A computerized voice announced through the ship’s system.

‘’I think I’m gonna use the refresher’’ She said. ‘’Then I’ll meditate.’’

Maul nodded. 

‘’Once you are done I will use the refresher myself, then I shall join you in your meditation.’’

Nala nodded, placing her sabers back on her belt and making her way out of the training room, and up the lift to the main floor. She walked into her room, throwing her training clothes on a pile in the floor, and making her way to the bathroom, turning on the water in her shower. She stepped in, letting the cool water run down her sweating body. She cleaned herself, then walked out of the room, changing into a simple tunic, and sitting down, beginning to meditate.  
In the Force, she could feel the approaching darkness of the beautiful planet of Serenno. Earlier, Maul had explained to her that all the Separatist leaders would arrive on Serenno to take part in an important conference. Even though the conference was not for another three rotations, Maul wanted to arrive early to take advantage of the change of environnement, so he and Nala could train. 

In the Force, she felt her Master walking towards her room. He pressed a button and the door flew open. She felt him walk towards her and sit down, although she did not open her eyes to greet him.

He began to meditate, and she sensed great concern and unbalance within him. 

‘’What are you so worried about?’’ She asked, keeping her eyes closed

‘’You’’ He said softly. ‘’Count Dooku is known to be a little, harsh. I don’t want him to touch you’’

Nala had never met the Sith Lord, but had heard stories of his brutal ways. Even the Jedi feared him. 

‘’Don’t worry’’ She said softly. ‘’I can take care of myself. Plus, I have you’’ She grinned

Through the Force, she felt him smile.

‘’Arrival on Serenno in thirty minutes’’ The computerized voice announced.

Nala opened her eyes, and stood up. Maul stood up as well. 

‘’I’ve got to get changed’’ She said.

Maul nodded, walking over and placing a kiss on her forehead. 

‘’I’ll meet you in the cockpit’’ She smiled

He returned the smile, turning and walking out of her room. Once he left, Nala got out of her tunic and put on her black leather pants, her detailed black leather top, her combat boots, and her headpiece, which sat between her Lekku, detailing her head. She slid on her utility belt, grabbing her lightsabers and clipping them on the belt. She grabbed her cloak, draping it over her shoulders as she walked out of her room, making her way to the cockpit. Once she entered the control room, she saw Maul was standing up, also fastening his cloak. He looked up as she entered the room, looking her up and down, before smiling softly and sitting down in his usual seat. Nala walked over to him and bent down, placing a kiss on his lips, before sitting down in her seat. They watched as the beautiful, green-gray planet of Serenno loomed in front of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! Stay safe out there, and Happy Canada Day to all my fellow Canadians! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! More to come :)


End file.
